Because the Moon Told Me So
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: After the battle with Pitch and being left alone in the crevice to die in the ice, Jack is rescued by a young woman living in the South Pole. Can she inspire him to regain his magic and rejoin the fight? Read as Jack falls in love in one night with the immortal who saved his life. Jack/OC FLUFFY! Uniquely takes place mid movie! Rated T for violence and just to be safe.
1. 1-Lying Cold

CHAPTER ONE- Lying Cold

Jack Frost stared at the twisted black ice sculpture they had just made together from the fight.

"Look what we can do together, Jack!" Exclaimed Pitch, the Boogeyman himself. "It's time for fear to rule the world and we can do it together, with darkness and ice. We will finally be believed in!"

"We will be feared. I won't do it!" Jack turns his back and begins to stomp away when he hears a familiar little squeak. He gasps "Baby Tooth!" and he turns around to see Pitch, squeezing her in the palm of his dark hand.

"If you're not going to help me Jack, then I will be certain that you cannot interfere. Your staff." He gestures for Jack to hand it over, a maniacal trade. Jack looks at his staff then at Baby Tooth. He knows what he should do and reluctantly swings his staff one last time before he hands it over to Pitch.

"Now, give me back Baby Tooth."

"No." Pitch says with a grin. "I want to be certain that I crush your powers and your spirit. You are to be alone, wandering this frozen waste land. No way to fly. No one to pull tricks on. No friends. You almost had the other guardians but, alas, you let them down too. You're always making a mess of things, Jack. Disappointing everyone you come in contact with. Snow Days only last a day, Jack. When they get back to school it's twice as much work to make up for that missed day." Pitch begins to circle Jack leaning in on hurtful words while Jack stares at the ground. "You think people enjoy being cold? HAH! You're worthless. Your powers? Wind, cold and ice? Sure you can say them and make it sound important and special. But in the end… they are worthless too. You are a worthless young man with worthless powers and a worthless cause." Each time he says the word 'worthless' Pitch says it with even more hatred.

Jack's fists begin to tighten then he just lets them loose. He lost all hope. Just then Pitch takes a swing at Jack with the staff and knocks him to the ground rolling in the snow.

"Worthless! Nothing but worthless!" Pitch screams down as he repeatedly kicks Jack again and again with each word. By the time Jack tried to fight back he's in too much pain to move. Pitch spots a crevice in the ice. He takes one final swing with the staff, like a golf club and gets Jack's nearly lifeless body to the edge. The crack is deep, mostly dark and cold.

"It's looks so fun down there! Don't you think?" Pitch whispers to Jack. "A perfect place to spend an immortal lifetime being utterly alone. I'll come visit every few hundred years, but don't let that give you any hope."

Jack is silently crying. He has one or two tears moving down his face. He could have helped save the world. But he failed. All he is thinking about is all the children he let down. All those children he could have helped. He can't even save Baby Tooth, he thought to himself. No more snow days, for Jack Frost, ever again.

"Awww! Is that a little tear?" Pitch taunts him. "No one cares." And he gives the final blow knocking Jack into the wall of the crack. Jack's limp body hits the icy rock hard wall, twice before his body finally hits the floor of his dungeon. The floor had a particularly painful blow to his head and he was out.

Baby Tooth wiggled out of Pitch's grasp just in time to see Jack hit the floor. She winced. She then quickly stabbed the hand of her captor with her little humming bird beak. Pitch opened up his hand and before he could stop her the little mini fairy flew down into the crevice.

"Whatever." Said Pitch. He then looked at the staff, he can't use its magic so he broke it in half over his knee. With one CRACK the staff's magic was gone. Pitch threw it into the crevice and turned his back.

Read the next chapter to meet Jack's rescuer!


	2. 2-No More Magic

CHAPTER TWO- No More Magic

Baby Tooth frantically tries to wake up the winter spirit. She pulls at his hoodie ties then at some of his hair. He is face down on the ice. One hand lays over his head and the other off to his side. Barefooted and mostly dead and he would be dead if he wasn't immortal. The moon settled into place over the crevice. Spilling light into the cavern Baby Tooth can see how badly Jack is injured. His hoodie was up slightly and exposing his back. He already had bruises forming all his pale skin. Baby Tooth pulled his jacket down to cover him up. She squeaked and cried as she snuggled into the soft part of his hoodie next to his chin. She closed her eyes and held herself there.

She heard a sound. Someone to help, maybe? No, it was a wolf. Baby Tooth cuddled closer into Jack behind his ear and into his silver hair. She was frightened the hungry scary wolf would come and find him and eat them both up!

She heard the noise again. A howl… no make that multiple howls. Great. Now a whole pack of wolves were coming to eat them and Jack wasn't even awake to protect her or even himself.

Just then Baby Tooth hears a crack. It scares her so much she jolts herself into a small crack in the ice wall and is too scared to see what is coming.

THUMP….THUMP….THUMP on the wall. Baby Tooth shutters to think what manner of creature is climbing down the wall. With one last THUMP, and a little jangle of metal, Baby Tooth sees.

It's a person, a human in a big coat with a furry hood. The person had just climbed down the wall using some climbing gear that was still strapped around the waist of the big coat. The person immediately goes to Jack and flips him onto his back. The climber then takes off a glove and presses it to the young man's neck.

"Oh my God, you're still alive." a muffled voice whispers through a knit ski mask. With that said the person plays around with the climbing gear, makes a few knots then kneels back down next to the near dead Jack. Jack is then connected by the waist to the climbing rope by skillful hands and the person struggles to get him up. Once standing next to the wall, the person whistles loudly and they magically begin to be raised up the wall. Baby Tooth is excited to see that it looks like some kind of mythical creature has come to save Jack! The person can fly when they whistle! It's not a guardian but only guardians and children who believe can touch spirits like Jack Frost. Baby tooth flies up to the top of the ridge, leaving the broken staff behind, to have her dreams shattered. It's the wolves. But, they are helping! The climbing rope is attached to a small sleigh and the team of dogs is pulling them up out of the crevice. Just when the stranger, who is definitely human, Baby Tooth decided, and Jack make it to the surface Baby Tooth hides on the collar of the lead dog of the sleigh. He notices her but doesn't seem to mind and Baby Tooth gives him a little scratch behind his ear as thanks.

"C'mon now." The stranger breathes and Jack is pulled through the snow towards the dog sleigh. Once they reach the goal the stranger takes down the furry hood, even though it is very windy and cold. Then the ski mask is removed. It's a girl, or rather a young woman. She has thick dark brown hair and a cute face. Right now it's a worried face for sure.

She takes the ski mask and puts it on the boy just over his ears and covers up his floppy silver hair. She then rolls him onto the sleigh and pulls the tarp over his body and ties him down. She stands up on the end of the sleigh and wraps her scarf around her mouth because she starting coughing. Once she clears her throat, "MUSH!" She calls out to the dogs then they being to pull the sleigh. She looks down at the passed out face of the young man and whispers "We have to get home fast."

Thanks for reading! Keep going for injured Jack and a frantic girl trying to help as best she can.


	3. 3-Tea and Kate

CHAPTER THREE- Tea and Kate

The wind is rushing past and Baby Tooth and the girl struggle to hang on. They hit a bump and the ties holding down Jack begin to loosen. The girl notices this and carefully bends at the knees while holding onto the reins with one hand grabs across Jack's chest and holds him against herself. She pulls him into a sitting position and rests his head on the fluff of her hood which is now down around her shoulders. All the while the dogs race towards a nearing orange light.

Baby Tooth can now see a small family of igloos under the lights. The sleigh pulls next to one of them and the girl quickly unhooks the dogs from the sleigh and each other. She opens a door and lets them in. All but the lead dog calmly go inside an igloo.

The girl begins to unwrap the tarp and pulls Jack up and throws one limp arm over her furry shoulders to carry him inside. The lead dog pushes the door of another igloo open and also pushes it closed behind them.

The inside of the igloo is surprisingly warm and welcoming. There are wood planked floors and a handmade stone fireplace. A cot has a large blanket and is paired with a small side table with a candle on it. There is also a desk with a computer hooked up to a generator which in turn is hooked up to an exercise bike. There is a bookshelf filled with books and stacks of books are piled everywhere.

By now the girl has reached the cot on the opposite end of the door and is placing Jack gently onto it and under the covers. She is frantically scurrying around, muttering to herself. The dog lies in the spot that is just for him, a small rug near the foot of the bed. The girl turns around from her work to see her dog resting.

"No! I need you to help me!" She says to him and he looks at her confused with inquisitive ears perking.

"Here, get on the bed and warm him up." He looks again at her confused. "Ugh! He needs body heat and I can't do that right now! I need to get the fire going and some hot water. C'mon Jack, up!" She commanded to the dog with a smile. The white furred dog obeyed. "Good boy, Jack. Now lay down." He did as he was told and Baby Tooth was excited to be near Jack, both the dog and the winter spirit.

The girl went back to her work. She pulls fire wood out of plastic bin near the hearth and used a flint to get the fire going along with a few bits of paper. She knew what she was doing. She left the igloo through another tunnel, not the door, and came back with a large cast iron kettle and she placed it on the hearth as close to the fire as possible. She began to search the igloo again for items and in no more than a few minutes she had four water bottles, a tea cup with a bag of tea in it, a bowl with a bit of dried soup powder in it and a washcloth. She placed all these things onto the night stand next to the bed and went to go get the kettle wearing her glove she had on earlier. The girl picks up the cloth, carefully dips it into the hot water and folds it in half. She pauses to look at the face of the man she just saved and sits next to him in her bed. The dog whines but she trusts him enough. No one would nearly kill himself in the cold just to get into her igloo.

She places the cloth on his forehead under his colorless hair. When the washcloth first touches his forehead he moans slightly, barely getting the noise out.

"Ahh!" She jumps slightly at the idea of him freaking out about where he is and who she is and what's going on. She then calms down, she is his rescuer after all and she saved his life! After he moans again at the movement of the washcloth being gently moved down the side of his face to his neck she finally responds.

"There, there. You're safe now." She speaks so calmly, matching the gentle motions of the warm cloth across his face. "I don't know where you came from or who took all your gear and left you to die but your ice cold and you're so thin you look malnourished. You definitely have some form of hypothermia but I'm here to help you. Don't you worry, I'm not going to let you die." He lay there, motionless, except for a few furrows of his brow now and again. His eyes remained closed. Baby Tooth looked on him and worried. She pet the dog's fluffy white fur thanking him for keeping them both safe.

"Good boy Jack." The girl said to the dog. Baby Tooth liked that they were thinking the same thing. But the winter spirit moaned again and moved his hand to his side ever so slightly. "What is it?" The girl asked, as if he would actually reply. His hand went limp again and dropped to the side of his thin body. She was concerned and decided it would be best to check him for any injuries. He might have broken bones or something and she didn't even think to check!

She took the cloth away to soak it again in the kettle and turned again to him.

"It's okay, now. I just need to have a look." She reassured her unconscious patient. She then pulled down the blanket, minding her best friend who was doing such a good job of helping her, and began to pull up the young man's blue hoodie. She gasped when she saw the bruises, to think that she put him onto her sled and held him so tightly with her arm across his chest. She was ashamed that she could have made the bruises worse, maybe even put a few there herself. She had to stop thinking like that. She saved his life, someone else did this to him.

"Who were they? What could they possibly want?" She whispered to herself. The girl reached under the bed and found her big first aid kit. She took out rolls of wide gauze and began to do her best to wrap them around his probably broken ribs as gently as she could. At one point she thought it best to take off his hoodie, even though she was a little embarrassed to do so.

"This wasn't exactly how I wanted to get a guy into my bed." She said out loud then quickly realizing what she just said she looked at his face again to be certain he didn't hear.

Just for good measure she wrapped him up from just above his belly button to as far up as his arms would allow stopping at his arm pits.

"There." She was glad she was able to do that without hurting him more. Then after placing the kettle down next to the fire again she removed the cloth from its hanging position on the spout and dipped it again into the warm water. She placed the heavy lid onto the kettle and left it to keep warm by the fire. She walked back over to the young man and placed the cloth on his forehead again.

This way with her hands free she could then pour some water into the tea cup and the large bowl to make the soup. Then she began to pour water into each of the four water bottles, one for each of the appendages.

"This is the quickest way to get you warm again. Warmth near your feet and hands to get your blood warm, getting some warm liquid into your body, I hope you like tea and soup, and body heat from Jack."

The boy moaned at the sound of his own name.

She placed the water bottles, one on top of each wrist facing up and the other two over his large bare feet. "Oh gosh! You need socks!" After seeing his frozen, pale looking feet she remembered that she had some wool socks that might fit him. She got up off the side of the bed saying "You might have feet like a hobbit but I knit these myself and they can stretch a bit." She went over to another plastic bin and pulled out two long socks. She came back to the bed to see that one of the water bottles had slipped and fallen off the bed and onto the floor. She picked it up but wait.

"It's cold." She breathed. "Jack, it's as cold as ice! Like a slushy!" The dog barked. "Look at the FROST on it JACK!"

And with that connection of his first and last name, Jack Frost, the winter spirit, sat up!

"What?!" He sat up far too quickly as he called out his simple question.

"WHOA!" The girl screamed slightly and her dog jumped off the bed and put himself between the now awake intruder and his best friend.

"Who are you?" Jack asked though a wince.

"I'm Kate."

"What were you doing to me?!" He was upset and a little angry as he threw off the washcloth and other water bottles. "That burns you know!" He yelled at her. The dog was now growling low. "Woah, woah. It's okay." He noticed she was scared. He scared her. Just messing things up again. He leaned forward holding his left side with his right arm and smiled calmly even though the dog was scaring him he smiled and said,

"Hi Kate. I'm not going to hurt you."

I hope you like the story so far! I'm a sucker for hurt heroes. Keep reading to find out what Kate thinks of THE Jack Frost.


	4. 4-Fire and Ice

CHAPTER FOUR- Fire and Ice

"Hi Kate. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. Please don't be afraid of me."

Kate looked at him untrusting. How could she be sure he was telling the truth. She looked at the face that was trying to plead with her. He was truly desperate "Okay." She said quietly. "But only because you don't have boots."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack whined.

She began to move carefully around the room, taking Jack, her dog, with her saying "Well, even if your friends beat you up and put you down there and expected me to come and find you and bring you here they would have left your boots on." She was a little frantic.

Jack grinned again and chuckled "Whatever makes you happy." He paused. "Hey Kate?"

"Yes?" she was timid.

"Do you…well what I mean to say is…um, How… How did I get here?"

"Well I found you in this crack in the surface. It's technically called a crevasse created by…or sorry, I almost went off on a tangent there." She paused and took a breath. "Anyway! I saw an interesting ice structure it was black somehow and I came to check it out. Then not too far away I saw your crevasse and I was going to climb down to get some ice samples but instead I saw you at the bottom. Without any BOOTS!" She waited for Jack to explain why. And when it was obvious he didn't have anything to say she went on. "I mean, NOTHING! No socks, no shoes and definitely no BOOTS!"

"Sorry?" Jack didn't know what to say. He decided she was cute.

She calmed down with one good exhale and she decided it was safe enough to sit back down on the bed next to him. Her best friend didn't like it very much. He barked twice.

"Jack! NO!" She hollered back to him.

It made the winter spirit jump a little "Ahh! What?! I'm sorry! What did I do?" He rambled off quickly. He nearly feel out of the bed in his panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just Jack. He doesn't like new people, especially men." She was stirring the soup in the bowl. "Here, have some." Without thinking Jack opened his mouth slightly to allow the big spoon still gazing at the dog.

"AHH!" He screamed and spit out the soup onto the floor. "That burns!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was that hot!" She quickly apologized. She felt the side of the bowl. It wasn't _that _hot. She decided to taste it herself. It wasn't hot at all. "Actually, it's not hot. Are you okay?"

Jack was busy having a staring competition with the dog.

"Who are you?" She asked. She got off the bed still holding the bowl of soup in her hands. She carefully backed away never taking her eyes off the young man in her bed.

Jack lost the staring competition. He said, "Oh, well. Um. Let me ask a question first." She only nodded slightly. "What's your dog's name?"

"Jack, Jack Frost." She muttered.

"Why did you name him that?" He asked.

"Well you see, my mom always taught me about Jack Frost and I kinda owe him for saving my life a few years ago and…it's very personal actually!" She caught herself before going on. "Now tell me your name!" She demanded.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me your story about how Jack Frost saved your life and then I will tell you my name." She didn't like that so he went on. "It's just that I haven't actually spoken to… _anyone_ really in a long time. I always want to be part of their conversation but they never seem to notice me. But you can see me! I mean, you seem to be willing to talk to me and everything. I don't get that very often. I would really like to hear your story… and well, I could use a little hope right now. That is if you wouldn't mind…please." His face was honest. She saw that. She hadn't spoken to anyone in a few months herself. One thing for certain is that she didn't want to sit on the bed with him anymore. So she grabbed the rolling chair in front of her desk and scooted it over to the cot.

"Tea?" She asked.

"Oh, um no thanks. I'm all warmed up now. No need to worry. Maybe later. You can have it." Jack didn't want to give anything away until after he fully understood why this girl could not only see him but touch him as well.

She took a big breath in and began. "Okay. To put it simply without too much drama and everything… About two years ago now we were having a small family reunion at my parent's house. We had like five guest rooms so we had the room. My parent's house was an old Victorian Hotel. Besides, my family is pretty small, even extended. But everyone except for my parents moved out of Ohio so we didn't get to see everyone very often. It was nice." She looked up from her tea and saw Jack's crazy blue eyes intently listening to her story. "It was Christmas Eve and something went wrong with the heat. They never really found out. It filled the house with smoke really fast. I was in the cool little room at the top of the spiral thing. You know like the tower?" He nodded and she continued. "It wasn't long till the fire spread and…" She stared into the tea. Jack knew what happened.

"Tell me how you made it out. It's okay, I understand." He put his hand out as if to offer it for her to hold but then he was glad when she didn't take it. He's cold and she would freak out.

She continued with a small sniffle "Anyway, The fire was starting to make my room very hot. I had trouble finding the window to get out, the smoke was so thick. The firemen were there at the house but they couldn't see my window from where they were. I was trying to pull it open then a gust of cold wind swung it open and cleared some of the smoke. I climbed onto the roof just as my room was catching on fire. They firemen still couldn't see me. Part of the roof, not a few feet away from me started to cave in and the fire was so close. It actually burned my foot. I still have the scars. I felt someone grab my hand and I slid off the roof! But it didn't hurt. I landed so slowly. My foot was burning and then it was covered with the snow. Like a little blanket. The fireman said I threw a snowball at him from the side of the house. They couldn't hear me coughing because…the fire was roaring SO loud. But the thing is. I didn't throw a snow ball. I've been to doctors and physiatrists and psychologists and they all tell me I imagined it or I was having an illusion because of the panic and the smoke. But I know what it was. It was Jack Frost. He saved my life." She finally looked up from her tea thinking he would be laughing at her or something but he was still listening intently now with a little furrow between his dark eyebrows. With no comment from him she went on to explain. "I know it was Jack Frost because my mom taught me about him. Every year we would talk about how Jack Frost would make the dew into frost before I left for the bus stop in the morning. I loved being the first one to notice it was snowing. I like putting up white and blue Christmas decorations thinking about him, forget the red and green. And I love the snow, I always have. I never stopped believing in him. I guess I'm pretty childish, but I don't care, I like having fun."

"Why are you here in the South Pole?" He finally spoke.

"To get away. I couldn't be around…people anymore. They said they understood but they didn't really." She began to cry softly then she blurted out. "I went to seventeen funerals!" She got up from her chair and went over to face the fire. She cried painfully but as quiet as she could.

Jack slowly got up out of the cot and began to walk slowly towards her. "And it would have been eighteen if you weren't safe." He said calmly.

"You want to know the best part? I wasn't alone. It snowed during every single one of the funerals. Jack Frost was by my side the whole time. And I love him for that."

Jack's face blushed a kind of deep purple ever so slightly while he grinned. His grin disappeared when he remembered the question he wished he could have asked her the whole time he was standing with her at the funerals. "And you still believe in him. Even though he couldn't save anyone else in that house?" He asked with a lower part of his voice. "He did everything he could to save you but you still suffered so much." She turned around to see his saddened face looking at the ground and he continued. "It was the least I could do with the snow, I knew you loved it, but it's just snow. I couldn't save them!" He was angry with himself and didn't realize what he had said. She stopped crying but her face was tear stricken.

"What…did you… just say?" She whispered questionably.

Louder now, "Kate, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save them. Please don't hate me! The fire was so hot. I couldn't do it, my ice wouldn't… it kept melting inside the house and… I'M SORRY!" He grabbed onto her shoulders with his arms straight out between them.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I am Jack Frost."


	5. 5-I Am So Sorry

CHAPTER FIVE- I'm So Sorry

"I'm sorry Kate, but I am Jack Frost."

She chuckled a bit "You're just saying that to get close to me." She wriggled out of his grip, backing closer to the now large fire in the thick stone hearth.

"No." He said with that honest face again. He started to walk closer to her again but the heat of the fire was too much and he winced and backed away a few steps instead. She saw what he did just there. It was all part of the façade.

"I don't believe you."

"Actually you do believe _in _me a lot apparently." Jack said has he wiped the sweat from his brow with his bare arm. He still was wrapped in the gauze around his chest which was good because it still hurt a lot.

"I believe in Jack Frost. I don't believe you are him. Nice costume by the way." She actually did think it was a good way to portray the winter spirit, especially the no shoe thing. Good idea. She was trying to remember where her tranquilizer gun was. She would never carry a real gun. But this would do the trick until someone could fly down and help her. She could at least tie him up.

"Please!" Jack was desperate. "Think about it! Didn't you think it was weird I wasn't dead? That the soup burned me?"

"Actually, the hot water bottle froze." She said out loud. Then louder she tested him, "Make a snow flake land on my nose, right now."

"I can't." Jack knew his power was gone.

"Well, the real Jack Frost could! And he wouldn't be dying from hypothermia either!"

"You think I have hypothermia?"

"You were as cold as ice before." She stated.

"And I still am." He was calmer.

"No way. Not after all this time." She wouldn't believe him.

"Touch me." He held out his hand but didn't go towards her.

"No. It's a trick. You're just a stranger. Stay where you are!"

"I won't move an inch. I promise." He was using that honest face again.

After waiting a moment she couldn't resist. She had to know if it was him and this would definitely prove it. No human would still be ice cold. She came up with a plan.

"Okay, you see that climbing rope there?" She pointed to the gear near the door.

"Yes?"

"I want you to tie one hand to… to…" She didn't know what would be heavy enough.

"There." He pointed to the large plastic storage bin next to the fire. "What's in there?"

"Firewood."

"Perfect. I'll tie my other hand to the latch on that." He gulped a little knowing how close he would have to be to the fire.

"But the fire-" She began and he cut her off.

"I'll deal with it. This is more important." He waited for her to move closer over to her desk so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. He then knelt next to the bin, so close to the fire, pulled the end of the rope through the latch hook of the box, tied a tight loop around his right wrist and pulled it using his teeth and his left hand. He positioned himself so he could then stretch out his left hand straight as he could out to her.

"I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you." She didn't move so he asked, "Do you remember your mother's funeral?"

"Yes of course I do." She still hadn't moved towards him yet.

The corner of his mouth smirk just a bit and a little purple came into his cheeks.

"I kissed you that day, on your cheek. I wanted to freeze the tear on your face. I couldn't stand to see another tear fall from your cute face."

"Oh my God… I remember that. I melted again but…I remember feeling the cold. I thought it was you. I mean… Jack Frost." She came up with a question that would prove it. She was so scared. Scared if he was really Jack Frost and more scared if he wasn't. If he was, something was horribly wrong if he was in this shape and without his magic. Scared if he wasn't because that means there is some crazy person in her igloo that might be trying to hurt her somehow. She posed the question. "Which cheek?" She barely whispered it across the small circular room.

"Your left." He replied. He didn't forget his first kiss. But it was strained because he was really feeling the heat from the fire now. He was losing the strength to hold out is hand to her. He reached out to her for one more moment then his hand dropped to the floor in front of his legs and his head bobbed forward. Out again. He was leaning forward and not falling only because his hand was tied so tightly to the box. The heat and the injuries were too much for the winter spirit. He had used any strength he had to pull himself up out of the bed, to tie the rope and to simply stand.

Kate leaped forward but then remembered she should approach him cautiously. Even though he did answer correctly. He had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it correct so she wasn't going to put all her eggs into one basket.

She put one foot in front of the other, slowly. She was leaning, trying to see his face. It was covered with his white hair and she couldn't see much past the bottom of his nose. Once she was close enough she bent at her knees ready to spring up if needed. She carefully reached across the floor in front of the hearth and… touched his hand. She pulled away as quick as she could and fell back landing on her rear end, feet in front of her now.

"No…" She whispered. She moved closer and touched his hand for longer now. It was, just as he said, ice cold. She knelt and put her hand near the fire to make it really warm then touched his hand again. Still ice cold. She took her now freezing fingers and held it to her left cheek.

She whispered with her eyes closed, "Jack Frost."

"Oh my God! JACK FROST!" She wasn't smiling anymore. She thought perhaps she was killing him and she needed to think quickly. She quickly untied his hand and he fell into her body. She happily held him there for a second placing her hand against the back of his head. She then put his arm over her shoulders and made it for the door.

"Jack!" She called to the dog. "Open it up!" The dog obeyed and opened the door to the igloo letting in a cold whisp of snow. No response for the winter spirit. She managed to slip her boots on the way out the door.

She pulled him out maybe ten feet away from the igloo's door when she tripped by the string of her untied boot and they both fell into the fluffy fallen snow. She quickly set herself up and turned him onto his back.

"Jack!" She yelled. No response, not even a moan. She panicked and covered his feet with snow. She went to bury his arms as well but she started coughing too much. In between coughs she managed to call out "JACK FROST!"

With that, the winter spirit's eyes shot open. He enjoyed the feeling of the freezing snow until he realized Kate was next to him coughing in the cold air. She hadn't realized herself that he was awake.

"Kate." He tried saying it louder. He sat up, again all too quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was hunched over.

"Katie!" He pulled her up and she finally faced him. The coughing lessened and she smiled.

"Only my mother called me Katie."

"I know." Jack said as he pulled her to him and into a tight hug. He rested his chin on her head when he said,

"I'm so sorry."

And they both closed their eyes.


	6. 6-Thank You

CHAPTER SIX- Thank you

Kate began to cough a little again and Jack's eyes opened. "C'mon let get you inside."

"But you-"

He cut her off "I know, it's fine. I'm fine now. The snow helped. I just need to stay away from the fire place is all. I just need to rest." He waited then said "Please come inside with me?"

"Alright." She smiled. It was him. THE Jack Frost. And she already loved him.

They each stood up on their own but then Jack started to fall again. She caught him on her arm.

"You need to lie back down."

"Whatever you say, Kate." He winced, holding his side.

The two slowly walked back into the igloo. Kate fixed the blanket so Jack could lay on top of it this time. Jack happily laid his head on the cool pillow. His arm was rested across his body with his hand falling off the opposite side. Kate went to the fire, poked at it and spread out the logs. She turned around to see the white haired boy with his eyes closed, it was obvious he was in pain but he was trying to be all manly about it.

"Hey Jack?" She was quiet.

"Yeah?" Jack was giddy she used his name and was talking to him not the dog.

She came and sat next to him on the edge of the cot. "What happened to you?" Still quiet.

"Ugh…" He sighed. He didn't want to let his number one fan down too. He was going to disappoint her for sure. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes trying to gain the courage to lose yet another friend today. Kate got up and returned before he could continue. It was when Jack felt a cool touch on his forehead that he opened his eyes. Kate had the washcloth again, but now it was cold. He looked at her in disbelief. She was so content. Wasn't she going to be disappointed in him? No not her. Maybe he could tell her what happened. What was currently happening. Jack decided to speak.

"Hey…" His voice was so nice.

"Hmm?" She was tranquil and focused on the washcloth.

"You said before that you loved me…" Her face blushed a little and her tranquilness turned into inside panic. "…and, do you promise to love me, even when I mess up?" He had little puppy dog eyes.

"Did I say that?" She asked quickly.

"Well, yeah, before you found out I was me."

"I didn't mean that…" She stopped talking when she saw it was making him sad. "Listen, I do love you. You're my hero, you saved me! Of course I love you…just don't get any ideas. Okay?"

Jack took his gaze away from her.

"But!" She continued. "You are MY Jack Frost and no matter what happens or what you have done that is NEVER going to change." She took the washcloth in her hand and put it on his cheek to turn his face back towards her. "Got it?"

He looked as if he was about to cry. "Katie?" He said with a little whimper "I've done something horrible."

"Jack, just tell me , everything is going to be okay."

He manned up a bit and told his story to her. He explained how he was supposed to be a new Guardian, how Pitch, the Boogeyman, was on his way to attack the world. "…and right when I had the chance to save the fairies I was selfish instead. I thought, I heard someone calling out to me. I don't know who it was but I needed to know. I found the gold box with my baby teeth in it. Tooth said they held my memories. But it doesn't mean anything now…" He went on to explain how he lost Baby Tooth and disappointed all the guardians. Then Pitch found him in the South Pole right before he was going to throw the teeth away and he offered that he should join him, cold and dark together. "That was the ice structure you saw." Kate nodded and let him continue. "We were fighting. Then he pulled out Baby Tooth."

"I don't understand." Kate interrupted.

"She's one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers. She's just a little helpless hummingbird and I… she trusted me."

Little did he know Baby Tooth was sleeping, safe and sound in Jack's fur. The dog was resting on his little rug.

Kate's face asked for more and Jack went on. "He told me that if I gave him my staff that he would give me Baby Tooth. He lied. He beat me up with my own staff, took it and Baby Tooth.

"That's where all the bruises came from." Kate got it now.

"Where did you find me?" Jack asked not totally remembering.

"You were at the bottom of a crevasse. It was about three stories down. That guy must have kicked you down there."

"Ouch. I'm glad I don't remember that. The next thing I knew you were burning me!" Jack and Kate laughed a little together.

"That was just a little over an hour ago too!" The laughing slowed down.

"I'm sorry." Jack said looking down at his injuries.

"I told you everything was going to be okay. Remember?"

Jack the dog, was up and he came over to the side of the bed where Kate was and put his front paws up. Kate pet him and apologized "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't take off your collar boy! Let me get that off." She worked the collar around and unlocked the buckle. Then, a little green and pink thing fell onto the bed cover. It caught everyone's attention but Jack spoke first.

"BABY TOOTH!" He sat up a little in the bed and picked her up gently cupping her in his hand. "How did you get there?"

Baby Tooth rubbed her eyes as she was just waking up to see Jack's perfect white teeth coming into vision.

"EEE!" She squeaked with delight. She quickly started darting around his head and landed back in his hand to tightly hug his thumb. She then noticed they weren't alone.

The dog wagged his tale in approval which surprised Kate.

Baby Tooth was finally able to look at the girl who saved Jack in the face. She looked sweet and kind, not to mention some really nice teeth, so Baby Tooth decided to hug her too. But this time she hugged her nose. Kate giggled.

"See? You didn't lose her! She's right here. But what about your staff, you need it don't you?"

"I'm sure Pitch is long gone by now."

Baby Tooth perked up and said a squeak that resembled a 'na-uh'.

"You know where it is?" Jack was excited.

She replied. "uh-huh!"

"It's close by?!" He sat up more and she replied with another positive squeak.

"You're not going anywhere Jack Frost." Kate said in a motherly tone. "Baby Tooth and I will go together. You're staying here."

"But! But it's dark outside!"

"You forget I have a team of wolves and _this_ Jack Frost to keep me safe." She pet the dog on the head but Jack didn't understand. "Oh yeah, you were unconscious. I have a dog sled."

"Sweet!"

"You're still not coming."

"Awww!"

"If it's anywhere near where I found you I should be back in half an hour, tops."

Kate began to get her snow gear on again. It was still wet from the last time she went out. While she was busy getting ready Jack asked,

"Why are you here again?"

"I am an explorer." That wasn't good enough for Jack.

"You're what, eighteen? And you're out here by yourself?"

"I'm nineteen actually. No family. No one to stop me. I used some of my families money and bought everything I would need to live down here. Including the dogs. Jack was the first." She smiled at her best friend. "I research the melting ice and I'm also helping the animals down here. AND I do a video blog and I sell it to school districts back home. I talk about living here and I catch videos of different wildlife. I teach the kids about poaching."

"There are poachers down here?"

"Where there are animals there will be poachers. There are seals down here as well as penguins and some birds. One time! I saw an albatross it was huge! I actually caught it on video too!"

Jack was still upset about the poachers.

Kate went on. "Just by me being down here the poachers have backed off. They know I will report them. But I keep a tranquilizer gun around just in case. But I don't tell the kids that."

"You like kids?" Jack smiled.

"Absolutely! My favorite thing is when they send me emails asking why my igloo doesn't melt."

"That's a good question! Did you tell them is because the snow is packed really tight and the outside temperature keeps it from melting too fast?"

"I actually drew them a diagram and taught a lesson on it in my next video."

They laughed and Jack was pleased to be friends with someone who knew ice as well as he did. Kate was all bundled up, Jack had his collar back on and Baby Tooth was snuggled into the fur of Kate's hood.

"If you're not back in half an hour I'm coming to find you." Jack was dead serious.

Kate smiled, grabbed her gear and headed out the little door when she turned around and said,

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Before Jack could say thank you back she asked a question. "How come I can see you now and I couldn't back then?"

"I think it's maybe because the moon choose me as a guardian now, AND you are like my number one fan."

She laughed a little, pulled down the ski mask and headed outside.

Jack laid down onto the pillow. He saw the clock next to cot said 8:08. He closed his eyes to rest.


	7. 7-Broken

CHAPTER SEVEN- Broken

Jack opened his eyes and turned his head to see it was 8:46. Before Jack could freak out, Jack, the dog, ran through the door of the igloo barking like crazy. Jack Frost got off the bed and Baby Tooth was frantically buzzing around between the two Jacks.

"Where's Kate?" Jack yelled over the barking. It was then that he saw the familiar odd curve of his staff. It was tied to Jack's furry back. "No…" Jack, for the first time, saw his staff, broken in two. Something had happened to Kate and Jack was focused and ignored what little pain was left. He was feeling surprisingly well. He had to save Kate. He knew he had some magic without his staff and maybe he could use it to mend it. He knelt next to Jack the dog and untied it from his back. She used her climbing rope to make a fantastic looking knot.

Jack fussed with the knot and mumbled "If she had time to do this, why couldn't she come back." Then he thought. He looked at Jack "Is she hurt?" She looked at the dog then to Baby Tooth. She could at least squeak.

Jack watched as Baby Tooth mimed out a little scene with squeaks. It was something about someone with a gun and falling and something about the dog and some other aspects that Jack couldn't quite figure out.

"That didn't sound good. Jack!" The dog was more than attentive to his new friend. He sat and awaited his instructions. "I want you to stay here and protect Baby Tooth. Do you understand?" The dog barked once. "Good boy. I'm going to get Kate. Do you trust me?" The dog barked once again and waged his tail. "Good boy." He pet the dog and let Baby Tooth rest in his hand. "I have to fix this first."

He picked up the two pieces of the broken staff fit the pieces together and pushed. They began to glow icy blue. Jack smiled and closed his eyes and thought about Kate. She needed him right now. All the children in the world need him right now. He was not going to let anyone down again. The glow was bright and the power pushed back Jack's hair like the wind. Afterall, Jack had the power of wind, snow and ice. With one final thought of Kate's content face the staff was fixed! Jack grabbed his hoodie off the hook by the door, slipped it over his head, and flew out the door.

It felt good to fly again. It was really windy and all the snow made it hard to see. But he is Jack Frost. It was normal for him. With his staff in his hand he was unstoppable.

It didn't take long for him to find the crevice. He knew the South Pole pretty well.

He saw a camp fire at the top. He floated above four people in big coats. He looked around and couldn't find Kate. After landing on the ground one of coats stood up with his gun across his body, he heard a noise. Jack decided it would be better if remained floating in the wind. He sized up what he knew now were four men but where was no sign of Kate. The dogs and the sleigh were over to the side, maybe twenty feet from the fire. He flew over to the crevice just to have a look. Kate was down there.

"Kate." He whispered to himself and he plummeted down head first.

"Kate!" He said louder to get her attention and he came to a landing on his feet. He barely had touched the ground when he started running towards her. She was on the icy hard floor of the crack, sitting up against the wall. When he got closer he fell to his knees and slid the rest of the way to her side, casting off his staff to the ground.

She was crying and holding her arms around herself.

"Hey you." He said softly. She screamed slightly and jerked away from his gentle touch not bothering to look who it was. She tried to move away but she only used one leg to push.

"Hey, it's alright." He cooed. "It's just me. Please tell me you can still see me…It's your Jack Frost."

She looked up over her arms.

"Please, Kate." He scooted closer to her again.

"Jack?" She looked right at his face then she launched herself into his chest.

"They scared you that much did they?" He grinned and gladly gave her the comfort she desperately needed.

"They… the men… they said they were…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "… they were going to-"

"It's okay now. I'm NOT going to let them kill you."

"No, they didn't say they were going to kill me, they said they were going to…" She shuttered to think and buried her head into his chest again.

Jack knew and he wasn't going to make her finish her sentence. "C'mon let's get you out of here."

"But the men, they have guns." She gripped onto his arms.

"And this whole time I thought you were my number one fan." He picked up his staff.

"Are Jack and Baby Tooth okay? I sent them off before they put me down here. I felt so guilty when they starting shooting at them. I didn't know if they were okay or not." She was asking since she saw his staff. "How did you fix that?"

"Yes, they are fine." He grinned a little how thoughts of her actually fixed the staff so he decided to say "I'll tell you later how I fixed this. For now, let's get you out of here."

He offered a hand to help her up but there was a problem. It was her leg, to be more specific her ankle was broken.

"Did they do this?" You don't want to hear what the winter spirit's voice sounds like when he's angry. Normally Jack's voice has a slight higher tone and gives it innocence. But there was always another part of his voice that would normally be an undertone to his regular speaking voice. That part is much lower and it comes from somewhere deep within him. That lower resonance is all Kate heard here.

"They made me climb down here but when I wasn't going fast enough they cut the rope. I fell about ten feet." She looked at her leg. It was throbbing but at least it was cold.

Jack didn't speak. He stood up with his staff in hand. He looked at Kate one last time then he swept up and out of the crack in the ice.


	8. 8-First and Second

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for reading! I feel so great knowing that so many people are enjoying the story that I am just thrilled to keep writing. I just want to mention something that caught my eye. I have one other fan fiction, I wrote about Doctor Who ten/rose, but the odd thing is the date. It was 11-11-11 and today is 12-12-12. Maybe God is trying to tell me I should be a writer on the side. I LOVE doing this and you, my dear readers, are why. Thank you for reading and thanks for all the hilarious comments! Now BACK TO THE STORY!

CHAPTER EIGHT- First and Second

Kate was still afraid. What had she done? She should not have told Jack what the poachers said to her. She knew they didn't like her but she had no idea they were men who would do such horrible things to a young woman. People like that, like poachers, just won't stop at hurting animals but humans too. Now Jack was so angry. She made him that way. What if he did something so bad to them and he lost his Guardianship? Just then Kate heard a scream. One of the men for sure. More sounds of agony were heard from the other men.

"Jack! Stop it! JACK!" She yelled up the cavern.

She heard Jack flying around on the wind. But he wasn't saying anything to the three men he was torturing. Just then Jack floated down the crevice, feet first with his staff thrown over his shoulders and his wrists hanging on either end. He had a grin on his face.

"What did you do Jack?" She could still hear the sounds of the men saying "Ah!", "No!" and "Oww!"

"What have I done? What have_ you_ done? Broken your leg, that's what. Gee, I wonder if there is a flying winter spirit around who can whisk you out of here." Jack was having too much fun. He had his powers back, he felt the magic coursing through his body. His injuries were much better now and he had lots of energy.

"But…" Kate didn't know how to ask Jack if he was now a murderer.

"What? You think I-" He cut himself off with his own laughter and he held his stomach. "That's why I like you Kate, you are always thinking of others. Come and see." He helped Kate get up and he put her arm over his shoulders. Jack looked up and off they went.

Kate was nervous about what she might see but she did trust the winter spirit. Then she saw the scene and she smiled, even giggled just a little bit. Jack found a nice place by the fire for her to sit and they watched for a moment, the hilarity of the situation. Three big scary men, with their feet and legs frozen solid to the ground were bending over to pick up snowballs to throw at each other. No one was able to dodge so most throws landed a score. That's when Kate heard the noises she thought meant they were being killed. The men were laughing a little bit too.

"How?" Kate didn't take her eyes off the men, it was too funny.

"Well you see I have this trick I can do. See I make a special snowball and throw it at your face. Then you want nothing more than to just have fun in the snow. It lasts for awhile." Jack was pleased with himself.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" He just watched a particularly good throw land into one of the men's guts so Jack pointed and laughed.

"You should go back." Kate was serious.

"But we're having so much fun!" He whined.

"There are millions of people counting on your help and they don't even know it!"

"Kate, I can't just go back! Not after what I've done!"

"You have Baby Tooth now and she can tell the Tooth Fairy what really happened."

She had a point but Jack didn't like being told what to do. He was even more stubborn than he looked.

Jack sighed. She was right.

She went on "Go save the world then you…well, if you want, you can come back to me. If that's okay."

Jack liked the sound of that. He went over to her and extended a hand to help her up. "We better get you home then." He said with a grin. Once she got up all the way she tried to balance on her one good leg and leaned into Jack. He liked being close to her like this. He let one hand go from her arm once she was better balanced and placed her chin between is cold thumb and forefinger. Her face was tilted towards his and she could see his wonderful eyes. Then Jack looked down hiding his eyes from hers.

"Katie?" She didn't reply but continued to look at him "You were my first kiss. Would you like to be my second kiss too?" He looked back up at the end of his sentence no grin, just honest.

She inhaled quickly. "Only if you want to be my first kiss?" And at that Jack smiled just before he planted his lips against hers. They both inhaled through their noses. He moved his hand to hold her cheek letting his fingertips barely slide into her hair. She didn't move and held onto his waist on either side.

This is the part, dear reader, which you won't enjoy. You see, Jack at to pull away, all too soon, from his second kiss. All at the same exact time three things happened: the kiss stopped, Jack and Kate's eyes widened with fright, and there was…a loud gun shot.

In the moments that Jack tried to understand what had just happened he heard the gun shot echo through the snowy hills, breaking through the snow and the wind. Then men who were playing were woken up by the familiar sound and were no longer in their jolly mood. Jack looked into Kate's eyes just before she began falling to the ground. Jack was only able to slow her down and rest her head peacefully on the snow. The snow from under her began to turn red and the red seeped out, staining the snow. Jack was frantic.

"What the hell did you do that for Kyle?" One of the men whose feet were trying to break free from the ice asked the shooter.

"She's a witch! You guys were all under some kind of spell, playing like school kids! I just left to go look around a bit and came back and found her up here and you guys all crazy!"

"How did she get out?" Asked another man who was almost free of his ice shoes.

Kyle defended himself, "I don't know! She must have flown out or something!"

The first man replied now, walking toward the girl "We better get out of here, whatever she is."

Jack leaped, grabbing his staff "You stay away from her!" He yelled, but no one heard. Jack was crouched between Kate and the men. Jack was furious. They weren't going to help her? Just leave her here to die?

"Oh no you don't!" Jack shot into the air. He swung his staff over his head and sent a wind gust that picked up each of the four men and sent them over to the crevice. "You're not going anywhere." At that Jack sent one more gust of wind and sent them all down into the dark icy hole. Jack covered the crevice with thick ice and said "I'll come back for you later." Again with the lowest voice he had.

"Jack?" A weak girl cried out.

At once Jack flew over to Kate's side. He dropped his staff behind him and picked up Kate's head to rest across his bent knees. He held her head like a baby. Tears came to his eyes. He had befriended humans in the past, even though they couldn't see him, but this was completely different. Most of them died naturally, when they were much older, surrounded by loved ones and in a warm hospital bed. Jack just couldn't believe that the girl he saved two years ago was dying in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay."

Jack was surprised the words came out of her mouth and not his. He didn't know what to say.

"But I-" Jack started but Kate cut in.

"Didn't I tell you everything w-was going to be o-o-okay?" It was too painful to speak. With that her head fell to the side, towards Jack's chest.


	9. 9-Because the Moon Told Me So

CHAPTER NINE-Because the Moon Told Me So

"Kate?" He paused and said to himself, "No…" then yelled. "Kate! Katie! C'mon!" He held her jaw in his hand and tried to make her look at him again. It was no use. Jack saw all the blood in the snow from where she lay and a furrow showed between his dark eyebrows once more.

He whispered to himself "The moon." He knew what he had to do. He reluctantly placed her body back down, leaving her and his staff in the red snow.

Jack Frost took a few steps looking up into the sky. The moon was there, watching over him just like he always had watched Jack. "I know you're there!" He yelled. "And I know you're listening." He waited for a response but he got nothing. "Why won't you talk to me? All you ever told me was my name!" He was still yelling out to the moon. "Save her…" Calmer now. "Please, just, save her." He waited again. No words came from the moon just the normal light. "How did North get his elves anyway? And Tooth her fairies? Why can't I have someone to help me?! Don't I deserve to have her?" His arms dropped to his sides and in the quietness Jack spoke,

"I love her."

It was obvious that the moon was not going to grant Jack's wish. Jack's eyes were glossy and sad as he went back over to Kate's cold body. He sat with his legs crossed and picked her up to hold her near him. He rocked her slightly and cried lightly into her thick brown hair with his eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry Katie." He whispered. "I couldn't save you."

Without Jack noticing Kate's hair began to change color, from brown to gray to white to silver from root to tip. Her cute face and skin became pale and last but not least she turned cold as ice. Jack felt the temperature of her body change swiftly and he opened his eyes, first noticing the change in her hair, then her face. He gasped before smiling up to the moon then quickly held Kate's face again to look at his.

"Katie?" He was still worried.

Without opening her eyes she spoke. "You can save me Jack, you can save everyone if you go right now."

She opened her eyes. They were just as bright shining blue as Jack's. Jack's smile was clear he couldn't believe it.

"I also know another secret." She spoke softly. "You love me."

His face turned a deep purple but he continued to smile. He wanted her to know. Still, he teased her as he picked up her head closer to his, he definitely needed to kiss the new female winter spirit. As they slowly moved closer he asked "How do you know that?"

"Because the moon told me so."

And they kissed.

.

.

.

The only reason they stopped kissing was because they both began smiling so widely. Jack held her close and she wrapped her arms around him as best she could since she was still lying in his lap.

"Will you go?" Kate asked in the hug.

"What?" Jack now held both her shoulders in his hands he looked confused. "I'm not going to leave you! Ever!"

"I can't go with you, Jack. The moon made me immortal but he said my wounds would need time to heal."

"He said all of that to you?"

"We actually had a nice conversation while you were screaming at him."

"But that means-" Jack was cut off.

"He was turning me into a winter spirit before you even asked." Kate said and Jack shot a glare up at the moon. "There are a few other rules about my transformation. But we can talk about that later." Kate tried getting up a little but she winced and her eyes squeezed shut. "You have to go."

"Not before I get you home first." Jack quickly put his right arm under her legs. Realizing he wouldn't be able to hold his staff and her at the same time he asked "Um… Would you mind?"

Kate grinned, a Jack Frost grin, picked up the staff into her left hand and yelled playfully. "Wind? Take us home!" The couple rose into the air.

Once home and after Jack, the dog that is, was certain the white haired girl was Kate, Jack Frost placed Kate onto her bed. She took off her coat and was very pleased to take off her boots and socks.

"You won't be needing those anymore." Jack joked.

"No, but you will be needing this." Kate reached into her coat pocket that lie on the bed and pulled out a cylindrical gold container. "I found it when I was down in the crevasse." It was Jack's teeth, his memories. Baby Tooth was excited and she touched the little box with both hands. It glowed and the box began to open turning back small white diamond shaped tiles to reveal images of Jack with brown hair. Jack sat next to Kate and they each held one hand on the box and watched together. They saw his town, they meet his family and his sister and they watched him drown under the ice.

"Oh Jack." Kate has tears coming down her face. Baby Tooth sniffled a little too.

"I had a sister! I saved her…my sister! Did you see?"

"Yes," She wiped a tear away. "You were amazing."

Jack stood up straight and majestic "I need to go." He voice was so confident. "C'mon, Baby Tooth." Jack started for the door but just as quickly as he began walking he stopped. Without turning around and his shepherd hook staff held at an angle he spoke "What the moon said was true. I do love you."

"I love you too." Kate answered quickly but softly. "And we'll have plenty of time to figure out what that means but for now you have to go help the other guardians."

Jack walked over to her bed side and planted a good long kiss on her forehead. With that done he left the igloo. He called to the wind and Jack headed off to…well, to save the world.


End file.
